


Sartorial

by MissSunFlower94



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Scanlan Shorthalt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSunFlower94/pseuds/MissSunFlower94
Summary: sar·to·ri·al | särˈtôrēəladjective; relating to tailoring, clothes, or style of dress.Drabbles involving Percy and Vex + clothing





	1. On Hats

**Author's Note:**

> Currently I only have two in this series but I may be coming up with more as time goes on, so I thought it'd be nice to have one fic for them.
> 
> Also first time putting my CR stuff on Ao3!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Vex and Percy's time in the Crow's Nest during episode 87 - Onward to Vesrah.

Vex’ahlia appreciated her lover’s mind quite a bit. Even when the complexity of things he described went beyond her, she could simply enjoy the cadence of his voice and the way he got swept up in sharing his interests with anyone who would listen. 

And that was what had her asking Percy about their ship, not because she particularly cared or needed to know, but because he was smiling as he answered her questions. She watched him more than the things he pointed out; his cheeks were flushed from the wind, his hair sweeping off his forehead, his blue eyes sparkling. He wore happiness well, she thought.

He had been pointing out the purpose of one thing or another when he caught that her attention had been diverted. He made an inquisitive sound, looking back at her. 

Vex grinned. “I’m just thinking how well a tricorn would suit you, dear.”

Percy passed a hand through his hair absently. “I can’t say I agree, but it’s embarrassing how willing I am to go along with that.” She laughed and he shook his head. “We’d match.”

Vex felt her heart drop, and her smile dipped. “No, I don’t think that we would…” She had put her black hat away, and she couldn’t imagine taking it back out any time soon. 

He cocked his head, confused for a moment until the other shoe dropped. “Oh,” he said. “Right- I had forgotten that it… that it had been a gift.”

A gift that was now a reminder of promises broken, a resurfacing of fears she had hoped she could leave behind her, a loss of a person she had thought might have understood her. The wind from this high up pricked at the corner of her eyes and she blinked a little rapidly.

“I’m sorry,” Percy added. “I hadn’t meant to-”

“No, I know you didn’t,” Vex said quickly, hating how Scanlan’s departure affected her in all aspects of her life, even this one. She tried to smile. “And I’m sorry, Percy; I know how much you liked that hat.”

He chuckled a little, though she could see he was still concerned. “It was quite lovely,” he admitted. 

“It was, wasn’t it?”

He was silent for a long time. “Perhaps… perhaps if you’re so on board with getting me a tricorn- we could get another?”

Vex smiled, allowing herself to indulge in the image of her and Percy in matching pirate-style hats, like a captain and first-mate. It was a rather adorable suggestion. Still, after a lengthy pause of her own, she looked away - back over the ocean. “That would be lovely, Percy, but I- I don’t think I’m going to want any hats, from anyone, any time soon.” 

It felt silly to say aloud; it felt ridiculous that hats of all things would be something that triggered those unpleasant feelings. She didn’t look at Percy but felt him lay a hand over hers. “Of course,” he said, and said no more than that. That was another thing she appreciated, Vex thought. Percy knew when the best thing to say was, in fact, nothing.

They were silent again, listening to the wind, the waves, and the distant sound of voices from the deck. After a moment, Percy’s hand left hers and from the corner of her eye she saw him retrieve his sketchbook and continue working in it.

“Would you… like to hear more about the ship?” He asked at last. Vex closed her eyes a moment and smiled.

"Please."


	2. On Gowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during episode 90 - Voice of the Tempest, just before leaving for Zephyr.

Not very long ago, Vex’ahlia had stood in front of Percival de Rolo and asked for his opinion on her appearance, as nervous for his answer as she was for their impending journey into Syngorn.

_Would you say I look put together - well-off - in this armor?_

Now it was a very different tone that she asked again, giving him a slow twirl and shooting a grin over her shoulder.

The gown for Keyleth’s coronation settled around her as she stilled, the silver-white trim glittering in the grey morning light Vasselheim provided. The blue that made up the most of the dress was a heavy silk but the whisper the rich fabric made as it settled around her made Vex felt lighter than air. She’d never thought she’d own something so ornate, much less have the reason to wear it.

“What do you say? Do I look like a proper Baroness?”

Percy regarded her thoughtfully, to her amusement nothing in his gaze but innocent and thorough inspection. At last he pursed his lips slightly, and brought his eyes up to hers. “You know dear, it’s bad form to out-dress the lady we’re honoring.”

He was silent for a beat while Vex felt her smile falter, and then he chuckled. “I’m teasing. I’ve seen Keyleth and lovely as you are - and you are extraordinarily lovely - there is no doubt this is her day.”

With that, warmth and confidence swelled in her again. “Well, thank you.” She looked down at the dress again and her voice softened. “This is the nicest thing I’ve ever worn…”

“I wouldn’t have known.” Vex raised an eyebrow but it appeared Percy was being perfectly genuine. “I mean it! You wear regalia like you were born for it.”

“ _Wow_. You are a dreadful flirt.”

“You invited it,” he retorted absently. He studied the gown again, his head cocking a little like it did when he was taking notes, physical or mental. “The blue is a bit off, but of course a dressmaker in Vasselheim wouldn’t know that. Nor would you,” he added as an afterthought.

“’A little off’?” Vex echoed. She looked down, but the silk didn’t look like it was marred in any way. “What do you mean, ‘off’?”

He smiled, holding up a hand as if to ward off any impending worry. “It’s not quite the Whitestone Blue, but, as I said, I wouldn’t expect it to be.”

“Whitestone Blue. Whitestone has, what, its own patented shade of blue?” Percy just nodded. “ _Oh_.”

He laughed a little. “It’s not uncommon in noble houses. The colors of Tal’dorei’s crest are specific to the crown, no doubt.” She didn’t know what was on her face but Percy shook his head. “Sorry, dear. I merely mentioned it as a reminder to myself that once we’ve returned home, I should see to getting us both more official sartorial finery.”

This dress was already finer than anything she had ever even dreamed to own, the idea of more than _one_ gown… more gowns in the _official-official_ colors of Whitestone as befitted her station as member of its nobility… Vex swallowed hard, and picked at her dress in hopes that Percy wouldn’t notice how strongly she reacted.

When she trusted her voice, she said, “Both of us?”

It was Percy’s turn to pick at his coat. “I got this after I… left home. Obviously it’s not exactly the proper shade, though I may have spent some extra time and money trying to match it as close as I could remember.”

It was sweet, a little bittersweet perhaps, that Percy’s coat was created to invoke feelings of home. Moreover, it was so very like him, the noble son of Whitestone to want to hold on to whatever scraps of his home he could. She smiled and touched his arm. “Well, I hope you don’t retire this one completely. I’m rather fond of it.”

“Never,” he agreed immediately. He gave her another once over with his eyes, a smirk returning to his lips. “So long as you’ll keep this dress.”

Vex raised her eyebrows, even as a laugh bubbled up in her chest. “You really like it that much, darling?”

Percy chuckled, folding her arm in his and turning them toward joining the rest of the party as they prepared for the transport to Keyleth’s home. 

“ _Yes_.”


End file.
